Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 50
Suggestions Dampé vs. Deku Butler The battle of floating guys that attempt to "race" you to the finish, while in reality just asking you to follow them through a labyrinth-like area. They also both give you a prize just for keeping up even though it's impossible to beat them. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:00, 4 July 2009 (UTC) : : Nice idea! Portal-Kombat : : Pretty creative, I like it. Oddball 464 04:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) : : Excellent idea. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 04:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) : : Another infallible suggestion—'Triforce' 14 04:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) : : Nice, they were both annoying, but cool idea. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 22:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : : The fact that this has never been suggested before is bizarre. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : : go for it. pretty even and should be close(*hopefully*).'--C2' 13:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Happy Mask Salesman vs. Vasu Both are very highly skilled in their trade and both are the basis of important and useful items in the games, and most importantly.... yeah I got nothin'—'Triforce' 14 04:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) : : The similarities just seem a little weak to me...also, I'm almost certain the Happy Mask Salesman will pwn Vasu to no end. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) : : Xykeb said it all. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 04:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) : : I could bet anything on this fight and HMS would always win. I usually say nothing is totally certain, but for this I make an exception. Portal-Kombat : : Yeah it's a one sided thing. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 13:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) : : XYZ already said it. Oddball 464 17:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) : : I really don't see how this is one-sided, but ok—'Triforce' 14 17:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) : : The Happy Mask Salesman has a huge following for his quirkiness. Vasu, on the other hand, is just one of those characters that nobody really gives a second thought to. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm yes, a valid point.—'Triforce' 14 01:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : : I like this at least. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : : HMS has had much more prominent roles than Vasu. Plus, I'm sure some of the people who did play the Oracle games forget who Vasu is... at least I did (I haven't had those games in a LONG time!). Diachronos (talk) 23:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : : nope. happy mask salesman will blow vasu out of the water. WAY to one sided for me. '--C2' 13:53, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Malon vs. Princess Ruto Both have a potential love interest in Link; Ruto thought she was gonna marry him, Talon joked about Malon marrying him, what if they had a fight over Link? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'UR']][[User:Lisa URAQT/Journal|'A']] : : Kind of boring to me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. Although, it's probably Malon because she's not a sage. Portal-Kombat : : Boring idea to me. Also, there are several "potential love interests" for Link in the series, there's nothing special about those two in particular. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : : Once again, XYZ already said it. Oddball 464 06:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : : Zelda's already got Link won. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 22:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : : I've heard two different ways for this to be one-sided: the first being what Portal-Kombat said about it probably being Malon cause she's not a sage, and the second being that Ruto is a more popular character. So I don't know if this would turn out to be one-sided or not. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'UR']][[User:Lisa URAQT/Journal|'A']] : : I think Portal-Kombat was saying that if they were to get into a real fight over Link, Malon would win because Ruto can't be with Link due to being a sage. In the actual Temple of Courage, I doubt anybody would care about which one actually has the more realistic chance of being with Link, they'd be much more likely to vote for which one they like more, and Ruto is likely to win in that case. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : : Odd—'Triforce' 14 22:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : : dont hate it and dont love it. little on the weird the side, and will dffinately be biased one way or the other. most likely towards ruto because she is the more popular charater. '--C2' 13:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Death Sword vs. Phantom Ganon (The Wind Waker) Battle of the ghostly swordsmen. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 22:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : :I like this one. In my opinion, these are two of the coolest mini-bosses in the series. --Lisa URAQT : : Huh...I came here all ready to oppose, but for some reason I'm liking this.... 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : : Whoo, I have to support the new article that I assisted in making. It is interesting, too. [[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 23:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : : One of the best ideas in a while! --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : : People think this is good? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not feeling this at all. Oddball 464 04:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : : The similarities are there—'Triforce' 14 22:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : : Phantom Ganon was a very fun enemy to fight. Death Sword was pointless though. Portal-Kombat : : good enough. not great, but at least it can be seen as an actual "fight", rather than a straight-up popularity contest. '--C2' 13:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Salvatore vs. Tingle They both have strange behavior, and seem to have mental issues (Tingle's undeniable, but I personally, think that Salvatore's not right in the head). Probably not gonna get much support, but... I really don't have many ideas that haven't already been used. Diachronos (talk) 23:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : : Both unusual characters, but I just don't like this one. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : : To be fair I think this would be a very close fight, but I still don't like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : : .....I don't even know what to say about this one -_- Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : : One-sided towards Tingle, and not really interesting. Oddball 464 04:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : : Like I said, the good ones I can think of have been done already, either as someone else's suggestion (I made that mistake with "Gold Skulltula vs. Imp Poe") or as a previous fight (which we're not aloud to re-suggest until at least one year after that fight's been over). Diachronos (talk) 06:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : : I don't think this is one-sided towards Tingle at all. You know how many people hate Tingle? But at the same time he is a much more important character to the series, and more well-known. Therefore as I stated I think this a pretty fair fight. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : : I refuse to support anything with Tingle—'Triforce' 14 22:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know anymore, it seems today my lucky color is green or something. I like Salvatore and Tingle and never pictured them in a fight. Portal-Kombat : : nah. not feeling this one. tingle would win, and i HATE tingle!!!!!!! '--C2' 13:46, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Kaepora Gaebora vs. Fishman Two bizarre talking animals that give Link (often unneeded) advice. That's all I can say, really. This is my first suggestion so be gentle if you hate it. 01:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) : :Err... this one is kind of late. So I'll hold off with my opinion. Portal-Kombat : : Too weird, sorry. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, but this just isn't very interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) : : The Fishmen can actually give decent advice sometimes. Kaepora Gaebora vs Navi would probably fit better to the connections you came up with. Diachronos (talk) 03:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) : : sorry, this is a little boring, the fishmen give(sometimes) good info, and Navi would fit better. so in it just has alot of flaws in it. and, im just not getting a good vibe from this. '--C2' 03:54, 11 July 2009 (UTC) : : Kaepora was more of a guide and more bizarre... the similarities are scarce. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 12:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Veran vs. General Onox The two tyrannical villains of the Oracle games. Goht4Ever (talk) 12:10, 12 July 2009 : : Love the Oracle games, but too cliche.13:54, 12 July 2009 (UTC) : : This has been suggested so many times, I no longer have the will to write down why I dislike it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) : : Overused. Portal-Kombat : : bleh. dont like this one much, and ive seen it come up a few to MANY times. :( '--C2' 15:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Comments Ok, I need people's opinions on this...as you probably know unless you're new, last week I suggested Mabe Village Shopkeeper vs. Trill. The fight wasn't great (four supports, two opposes), but I think it did ok. So do people want me to resuggest it next week? I have two new suggestions in mind, but I'm still torn on whether or not to put them on hold. Anybody have an opinion on the matter? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) New suggestions, please. Portal-Kombat I'm thinking of cycling through some old suggestions but go ahead and suggest any thing, a suggestion is a suggestion I say. Midna Rocks I've always liked the idea. Suggest it again, and if it fails, try something new.08:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) you could try something new first, then try it again, then try the other one. but if you want to just get it out of the way, then re-suggest it, and try the other ones first. '--C2' 15:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC)